Devil's Night
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: What's without a bit of fun. Will you join Klaus. I don't own Vampire Diaries.


Devil's Night

Katherine hated when Klaus wanted to play. She stared at her bounded wrists to a wonderful mahogany chair. The chains were laced with werewolf venom and vervain. Not only did Klaus torture her with vervain, but he also liked to bite her just so he could hear her whimper. By the time she realized he'd forcefully feed her his blood and do it all over again, Katherine learned to stop begging for him to feed her his blood.

That's when he decided it wasn't fun anymore.

But what she hated more was when Klaus got excited.

He'd nibble and bite her in places that he knew would make her give in. Then he'd carry her to his bed

and want to play a new game with her.

Katherine sighed and waited knowing this be the only chance she'd have to relax before Klaus returned.

She didn't dare move her wrists for fear the venom would spread and touch her. She was trying to think of how to convince him to give her his blood when he walked through the door with a pretty blonde in a pink strapless dress.

" Hello sweetheart, feeling comfy."

The blonde girl's expression went stiff when she saw Katherine tied up to a chair.

Klaus shushed the girl. Giving her his trademark smirk. " Don't bother with her she likes games like this."

The blonde girl nodded her head then sighed when she felt him nuzzle her neck.

" She smells wonderful." Klaus walked up to Katerina whispering in her ear " Care for a bite."

Katherine wanted to growl at him but knew that'd be a bad idea so instead she glowered at him.

Klaus laughed at her. It had been two weeks since her last drink. Klaus knew she had to be awfully thirsty.

" Why so glum, love? " Katherine tilted her head at him and frowned. " Oh, yes I know why. But she's not for me." Katherine raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled then turned to the blonde girl " Come here love."

The blonde girl went to him. Then he looked into her eyes and compelled her " Whatever I say or do. You will not speak, you will not move until I say when." The girl repeated what he said in a quiet tone.

Klaus took a small bite out of the girl's wrist. " Go ahead Katerina, take a lick."

She did as she was told but was pleased to be told to do so.

He then released Katherine's wrists from her chair. She stood up slowly. Waiting for Klaus next move.

She eyed him giving him a puzzled look. Klaus lifted Katherine's chin as he spoke to her " I'm feeling a bit generous today."

He walked behind the frighten girl pulled her into his chest he took a nibble at her neck. Katherine watched the blood trickle down the neckline. " Tasty."

He grinned towards her and then told the blonde " You will not scream, you will not hide, you will simply just run. Now you can move and speak." The girl took one look at Katherine and Klaus, she whimpered, turned and ran out the door.

Klaus kissed Katherine on the forehead " Happy hunting, sweetheart."

Katherine smiled running out the front door towards the tall trees. Knowing that's where the girl would be running to.

Klaus waited in the front yard knowing Katherine would have to come back. After all he still left his mark on her. By the state she was running he knew she'd be too impatient to catch her prey. Klaus smiled thinking how much more fun Katerina was when she was simply just tired.

He watched as Katherine slowly walked back towards him. The blood dripped off her chin with a sleepy look in her eyes. He took a handkerchief from his pocket wiping it off. She laid her head onto his chest.

Klaus tilted her head up to him " You must of been quite thirsty weren't you sweetheart."

He rubbed his thumb against bottom line of her lip.

" I wonder why." she mumbled.

He laughed picking her up bridal style. Then he gently kissed the rest of blood off her lips.

" Your being nice, why?" she said. Cradled against his neck she nuzzled her nose, liking his scent.

" I was feeling generous. It's Devil's Night. After all what's without a bit of fun when all the dark creatures come out at night to play on this very night. It wouldn't be the same without adding my little doppelganger

now would it."

" Not without the hybrid devil lurking in the night." Katherine sighed.

Klaus laughed " Exactly."

As he carried Katherine up the stairs into his home he whispered " Happy Devil's Night, sweetheart." into her ear as she fell asleep in his arms. He whispered a familiar haunting tune.


End file.
